Sky's Lie
by Liliah221BS
Summary: Celina died at 11 and was given the chance to live for a limited amount of time. While she waited for her family to join her in heaven, She meets Checkerface and is given the Sky pacifier after it kept rejecting Aria. /Warning Character death. Might be a pairing if I continue. Hasn't been betaed. Currently in the process of revamping the story/


**A.N This is a brain child that wouldn't go away. Enjoy.**

 **Btw this isn't beta'ed.**

 **Chapters might be short.**

 **And if I don't have time it might stop.**

 **Also it isn't going to be exactly cannon. I have no idea how other writers do that.**

 **Disclaimer** **: I do not own Katekyo hitman reborn.**

* * *

In my past life. I only lived to five. Fun turned to terror and pain. The bright lights took me away. I remember hearing crying. I remember laughing as I jumped I felt so free. But it was the end of me.

* * *

When I died it was something I hadn't expected. Honestly. My brother Anthony and I had bunk beds. We decided it was a great idea to put the bottom mattress on the other side of the room. Next to the window. We jumped a few time and thought it was safe. But then I got careless. _I jumped to fast. I jumped to hard. Through the window I went and out to the yard._ Is the little rhyme I would tell my mother in the hospital when she sat crying. When I fell out of the window I landed on my head and neck. Spinal damage and brain hemorrhage.

You know how in movies if someone when someone jumps through a window and are perfectly fine. I got a piece of glass through my stomach. It ruptured my stomach letting out all the acid that quickly started turning my insides to mush. The doctors said I had a week to live. So I did whatever a Five year old otaku did when they are told they are going to go to sleep for a very long time. I watched my favourite character ever. One that I thought he was real he could heal me. My naive brain thought that. I didn't understand what a hitman was. Or that he was in an anime. I only thought was that he is awesome and has sun flames. Sun flames heal. So why couldn't Reborn heal me.

* * *

When I next woke up I was in a white room with a man in a checkered Hat and gloves. He also had a pattern on his cheek. He seemed to be sad. Sitting up I saw I was in my yellow flower dress mummy got me. And I had my blue teddy that I can never find a cool name for. Because mummy says he keeps away all the bad dreams. So he needs a cool name.

"Hi!" I yelled as I stood of the man. He just looks at me silently his face not changing. My name is Celina but mummy calls me Ce! What's your name?" I asked tilting my head making my eyes go wide in the way mummy says is irresistible.

He chuckled and leaned down to pat my. "Hello Celina, You can call me Checkers. I have a choice you can make. You can go to heaven and wait for your family but you are going to wait a very long time. Or you can come with me and save the world. You can become a big girl and meet reborn. Then you can go to heaven and meet your parents again. What do you say?"

I thought for a moment. "I don't want to wait for a long time Mr Checkers. But if I come with you I'll still see my family. But mummy always says not to talk to strangers. But you gave me your name and told me I get to see my hero. So I don't think you're a stranger anymore. So I'll go with you if I can keep teddy."

"Deal" he said as a ring of blue light opened up behind him showing the picture of a pretty lady laying on the hospital bed and lots of babies around her and another woman crying. "Lets go." He said as he lead me into the picture."

* * *

When we got through we where in the hospital and I could hear them talking and arguing. Mr Checkers held up his hand silencing me. As we looked at the scene. I couldn't understand what they were it was in a different language. Suddenly Mr Checkers poked the middle of my forehead and I could understand them.

"-The pacifier is not accepting me." The crying long black haired lady said holding a clear but slightly orange pacifier.

"What? But it has to right?" Said the baby wearing a helmet on the bed. As I look around I realize they all look familiar.

Suddenly the pacifier shoots out of her hands and into mine. They all spin around as it starts to turn orange and glow. It felt so warm as I cradled it in my hands. It reminded me of reborns

Their faces changed to horror as they realized what they were looking out. Suddenly anger overcame the baby's faces.

I recognised one as his c turned into a gun. Pointing it at Mr checkers as he bent down with a chain and fastened the pacifier to my neck

"You bastard. You made a child the sky" he growled as he points the gun at Mr Checkers.

I gasped. "Mr Reborn thats a Naughty word. Bad, Bad! And I'm not a child, I'm Five!" I yelled pointing my finger at him. His eyes widening as I said his name. They narrowed again as I said my age.

The woman in the bed smiled at me. "Come here child." Patting the bed.

I giggle as I skip up to her. Looking up at her as I try to figure out how to get up onto such a high bed. Pouting in frustration I look around the room. I saw a baby in a red dress like thing point at a chair in the corner in the room. Carefully placing my teddy on the bed giving strict instructions for the baby in the black coat to guard him. I quickly moved the chair to the side of her bed. Refusing the help from Mr Checkers as everyone in the room seems to whip out guns from somewhere and point it at him stopping him in his tracks.

"Very Well I can see I'm not welcome here. Celina you will be fine with these people. You will be able to learn languages the more you here them. Look after yourself and don't lose that pacifier. I will be back for you in twenty years. You can join your family then." He quickly steps into the portal behind him as the others open fire on him as I giggle.

"Bye, Bye Mr Checkers. Thank you for giving me something to do while I wait for my family." All head whip back focusing on me as I climb onto the nice lady's bed. Finally settled. Reborn jumps onto the helmeted guys head causing his face to go into the floor. As he seats himself on the bed beside me.

"Hi!" I wave. "My name is Celina. And I'm five years old. I was told I was going to heaven to wait for a very long time then Mr Checkers said I can come here and save the world. Isn't that cool! What's your names? I already know reborns. But what about you?" I point to the lady on the bed. "Your very pretty. But you look like how I did. Are you going to go to heaven to soon?"

* * *

 **A.N there it is enjoy. Comment if you want another chapter. Favourite/Follow do whatever. Hope you liked.**


End file.
